


Equilibrium

by pukefiend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Caretaking, Emetophilia, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Josh gets carsick and Tyler is a sympathy puker.





	

Josh had laid down in the back seat a while ago, mumbling something about resting. Tyler had turned around to glance at him, and nodded. He hadn’t intended to actually fall asleep, but there was something about the hum of the engine that lulled him to sleep. Every now and then, Tyler would glance back and smile at his sleeping form when the road was clear and even. 

Some time passed like that, and Tyler kept the radio off so he wouldn’t wake Josh up. He knew they both probably needed more rest, and he was willing to sit in silence to let Josh get some extra sleep.

“Tyler?” 

Tyler looked over at the dashboard clock. Josh had been asleep for about two hours. 

“Yeah?” Tyler replied, eyes still trained on the road. 

“Please, Tyler,” Josh said. His voice wavered in a way that made Tyler swallow hard and screw up his face into a frown. 

“Pull over Tyler please,” Josh begged in a low, shot voice. 

“Are you okay?” Tyler asked, panic rising in his voice. 

“Just pull over I’ll- oh fuck-”

Hearing Josh curse was enough to indicate to Tyler that he seriously needed to pull over. He quickly pulled the car off onto the shoulder and put it into park. 

“Joshie?” Tyler asked softly, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning around.

Josh was pale, a lighter hue than Tyler had ever seen, and holding his sweaty face in his shaking hands. At first, he was muttering something to himself that Tyler couldn’t hear, but he suddenly went quiet as a hiccup made him convulse uncontrollably. 

It took only seconds for Tyler to climb out of his seat and into the back row with Josh. 

“Josh Josh are you okay?” he said hurriedly, hands going up to his face. 

“Feel sick,” Josh murmured. “Dizzy.”

“Oh my gosh okay I’m sorry!” Tyler muttered, reaching out to place his hand on Josh’s back. “It must have been sleeping lying down in the van.”

Josh nodded a little, but tensed suddenly as he hiccuped again. 

“Ow,” he groaned, lowering one shaking hand to grip his waist.

“I’m sorry Joshie,” Tyler said softly, rubbing his hand in slow circles across Josh’s back. “Do you uh, feel like you’re going to be sick?”

“Mhm,” Josh grumbled, pressing his fingers against his mouth. 

Tyler’s eyes went wide, but he kept rubbing Josh’s back. 

“Maybe you should get out of the car then, okay?” he asked. 

“Ca- hic! Can’t...” Josh attempted to say. Tyler furrowed his brow worriedly. 

“Too dizzy...Tyler...” Josh moaned. 

Tyler just sat quietly, trying his best to soothe Josh with his touch. He could feel Josh’s whole frame shake as he hiccuped again. 

Josh felt drained. His head was spinning, and he felt nausea climbing thickly up his throat. He could barely focus from the onslaught of sick sensations. He could feel himself beginning to sweat, and he leaned into Tyler’s touch. 

“You’re shaking,” Tyler said softly. 

“Feel awful,” Josh replied lowly. 

“Okay, it’s okay I got you,” Tyler murmured back, looking down at Josh’s knees.

Josh felt spit flooding his mouth, and he held back a groan. He pressed his hand into his stomach, silently begging his body to calm down. It felt gross. It didn’t hurt, at least not his stomach, but it felt disgusting. He let out a sickly burp. 

“Ah sorry Ty-” 

“Hey, don’t apologize, it’s okay, I got you,” Tyler said, pressing his hand in slow circles on Josh’s shoulders.

“B-But if I throw up, won’t you-”

“N-No, I won’t,” Tyler tried to reassure him. The thought had been creeping up on him, but Tyler was determined not to be sick if Josh threw up. Josh knew that Tyler was a sympathy puker, but if he focused enough, breathing heavily in through his mouth and out his nose, he could hold it back. 

“Oh Ty…’m gonna be sick,” he moaned lowly. 

Josh felt his eyes watering, and his body contracted violently in a half-hiccup half-gag, his shoulders jerking forward and the sour taste of bile spreading in his mouth. Tyler winced at the sickening sound.

“It’s okay, let it out,” Tyler cooed softly. 

It was too much, and Josh felt his head throb dully as he lurched forward and retched harshly, a sickening wash of beige fluid spilling out of him and into his lap. He gasped for air before another gag wracked his body, and more vomit splattered onto his thighs. His hands rose up to his chest, which hurt from the force of the puking. He hiccuped sickly, and that hurt too. 

Tyler was rubbing his back, but was looking out the window with his other hand pressed to his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck,” Josh said shakily before he was cut off my another gag and a thin stream of yellow bile. 

“Tyler!” Josh cried out. “Ty- hic! It’s...”

“Okay it’s okay I got you,” Tyler replied. He patted Josh’s back slowly. 

Josh burped again, low and guttural, which turned into another small wave of vomit. Josh moaned weakly. His eyes fluttered closed slowly, and he blew out a long breath. 

“Okay,” Tyler said, almost as much to himself as to Josh. He felt sick, but he hadn’t thrown up. He reached his arm over to Josh’s shoulder, looking at him as he squeezed his shoulder and drew him closer.

Josh had a little bit of snot dripping from his nose, and a string of spit and bile hanging off his lips. His eyes were red and looked wet. 

“Tyler fu-” Josh said suddenly, hands flying to his mouth. 

Tyler didn’t even have time to recoil. Josh heaved violently, and a strong gush of puke sprayed out between his fingers directly onto Tyler’s chest, soaking his tee shirt. 

Tyler couldn’t help it. His stomach twisted, and before he even had time to register that he was disgusted, he was puking into his own lap, a splash of half-digested food and stomach acid that burned his tongue. 

“Tyler I’m so sorry,” he heard Josh croak weakly. Josh ran his hand over Tyler’s head and down his neck to rest right at his shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Tyler raised his hand, unable to speak as he threw up again. It tasted so disgusting, and he couldn’t breathe as the sludgy liquid poured onto him. It was wet, wet on his legs and his shirt, and it made him feel sick. He gagged again, but it was only a dry heave, and nothing more came up. 

“You okay?” Josh repeated.

“Yeah,” Tyler said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Josh laughed. 

“Come on, Ty, look at this. We’re in the same boat.” He wiped his eyes with his fingers and his nose across his arm. He spat into his lap and grimaced.

“It’s gross in here, can we please get out and change? Clean up? If you feel alright now?” Tyler said.

“It was just carsickness,” Josh replied, “so now that uh, well, now that I’ve thrown up, I feel better.”

“Alright then let’s get out, seriously, before I puke again,” Tyler said, hurriedly throwing the car door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
